


Coffee Delight (or The Biter Bit)

by WalkerSamCarter



Category: Leedus - Fandom, Rickyl - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Beta Wanted, Bisexuality, Bromance, Coffee, Doubt, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Funny, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Off-screen Relationship(s), On Set, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Presents, Questioning, RPF, Realistic, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Seduction, Teasing, Touching, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weirdness, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerSamCarter/pseuds/WalkerSamCarter
Summary: On the set of 'The Walking Dead' TV show, shared morning coffee announces a new week of shooting, another hot day, a small present... and a very ambiguous situation! Andy acts like a weirdo, Norman is at a loss, prank suspicion is all around, with some twists and 'fluff' ;-)> PLEASE leave COMMENTS (pos/neg) or KUDOS - I need them! ☺





	1. Morning treat

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I'm only writing for the pleasure to share my appreciation of these two great actors that are Andrew Lincoln and Norman Reedus. I dearly RESPECT them and wish no harm. Any supposition over Andy's & Norman's relationship developped in this fic is purely fictional (if only it wasn't!).  
> About IMAGES: I added a few pics from the web to add life to the story - Hope you like it! Of course, I don't own these pics and use them only to illustrate this work. Please signal me if there's some problem borrowing them.
> 
> NOTE:  
> \- This is my first fanfic in AO3 and my first RPF too. Please be kind, send me Kudos if you like it AND most of all I would be very pleased to read any constructive comment. :-) A BETA READER could be useful - anyone tempted, please?!
> 
> \- FLUFF vs SMUT: Before writing this, I've read a lot of TWD 'Rickyl' and 'Leedus' fics. I appreciated a lot of them but was disturbed that a majority of 'Leedus' RPF are “smut” oriented AND depict 'gay' sex as heterosexual sex (logical since written by hets for hets). I don't mind this trend of writing 'het' sex for gay fictional couples, but I find it disturbing and unrealistic in RPF.  
> I've been looking for more romantic 'fluff' Leedus fics to counterbalance the heavy 'smut' tendency, to remain closer to the real-life 'Leedus' (b)romance. I found too few, so I decided to write some myself to bring a lighter / less straightforward / shyer touch to the TWD 'Leedus' RPF catalog. 
> 
> \- REALISM: I aim to display Andy and Norman from a realistic perspective matching what I perceive of their true self, as a mark of respect for who they are in life. My RPF is based on what they convey and let appear as their 'public persona' (in public places, conventions / interviews / talk shows and feedback from fans who met them), which I suppose must not be far from their real off-screen personality. I'll be trying my best to not to go too much astray when injecting a sexual side into the story. If you think I got it wrong somewhere, please leave comments, so I can write them more realistically next time. :-) I hope 'Leedus' fans tell me if they like it and if they want more. 
> 
> \- CHAPTERS: Chapter 1 may seem a bit slow, but things get more 'heated' from Chapter 2. HANG ON!
> 
> \- TIMING/CHRONOLOGY: This is set around the time when Andrew had just acquired a smartphone. And somewhere before episode 6.10 ;-))
> 
> \- ITALICS: Express the protagonists' inner thoughts/POV.  
> 

It was Monday, 7:00 am.  
A new week was starting on the set of 'The Walking Dead' TV show, South of Atlanta.  
The weather forecast was a 'classic' in this area: heavy scorching heat, damp air and possible monsoon-like showers in the afternoon. So everybody expected to shoot that day was generally arriving very early to go through makeup and all – the good part being the relatively 'cool' morning air allowing to enjoy a short respite before they all began to melt down again quite soon and bitterly regret the refreshing air-conditioned atmosphere of their cars and crave for another much-needed shower. Oh well…

Andrew was arriving on set after the weekend break and had just caught a glimpse of Norman parking his bike near his trailer. As much as he tried, Norman was not really a morning guy and needed a large amount of caffeine to feel operational at this early hour of the day. So Andy had brought two large coffee mugs on his way to the set. He knew his buddy would appreciate sharing a quiet coffee-time moment before tackling the day – unless Norman had already gulped three down, that was. In truth, Andrew had brought some very special coffee for Norman and really hoped it wouldn't be spoiled. _Nah, Norman would NEVER spoil good coffee!_ Andy grinned to himself.

    “Normskyyy!” Andrew yelled while approaching Norman who was sitting on the steps of his own trailer, with his very own eternal-teenager-slash-gypsy appearance, disheveled and drowsy looking, just adorable. Norman's looked up and his face immediately brightened and looked more 'awake' as he focused on Andrew.

    “Andyyy, my man! How 'r ya?” Norman greeted back to Andy, with that special smile Andy knew he offered to him only – or so he hoped, unable to prevent a tiny pang of good-humored jealousy toward Jeffrey, Norman's other (long-time) 'BFF' - 'Best Fucking Friend' as Norm liked to say. But Andrew felt touched by the warm welcome the man had just granted him.

Now, what a welcome! Norm surely seems excited to see me, Andy thought with delight.  
He felt a rush of affection engulf him and had to restrain himself not to run to Norman.  
_Don't over do it, Andy! You don't want to spill this coffee!_

Having at last reached the trailer with his precious cargo without spilling a single drop of it, Andrew carefully put down the coffee paper mugs on top of the narrow trailer steps from which Norman was standing up. Both men indulged into a fierce hug – a 'classic Monday hug' to them actually, but one which, to any witness of this scene, would sure look as if the two men hadn't seen each other for a full year. Such was the rare friendship these two had.

    “Hey, sleepy head, I suppose you've already had one, but I brought you some EXCELLENT coffee, from Aurora on the way. They got a brand new brew, you'll tell me what you think of it. Here, take this!” Andrew said cheerily, picking one of the large paper mugs and thrusting it into Norman's hand.

The smell of hot coffee filled Norman's nostrils and he closed his eyes with delight.  
   “Aaaaaah yesss! You've read my mind, buddy! Makes my day! Thanks!”

 

 Norman's squinted his eyes in the morning sun and graced Andy with one of his too rare bright smiles, to which Andrew responded by his own Norman-special full-teeth smile.

    “So what've you been up to this weekend?” Norman asked.

    “Nothing much, relaxing family time, watched a game with my son... made love to my wife - before they all had to go back to London... the usual…” Andy winked to Norman. “What about you?”

    "Same old, same old, man. Pretty cool actually. The sky was clear so I went for a ride 'n visited some friends up 'bove Atlanta."

    "You did well. Good to get away, get some air, live the real thing when you can, meet real normal people… The hell with all these fake zombies and fake blood, right? Although I once met some 'real' people who acted like 'real' zombies – creepy!”

They both chuckled and sat down to enjoy their hot and deliciously fragrant coffee, Norman's on his trailer's steps and Andy on one of the deck chairs purposefully left nearby to relax during their spare time. When their shooting schedule matched, both men were bound to be seen sitting closely together in the mornings enjoying coffee and small talk, a good way to gather positive energy for the long hot working day to come.

Everything was still rather quiet around them, and they just wanted to enjoy this precious moment of peace preceding their daily load of zombies-slaying, weapons-wielding, tears-shedding and whatever other crazy stuff the script asked from them. What a crazy life indeed it was to be part of the 'TWD' cast, and they both enjoyed it like two kids on a Ferris wheel.

After a few sips of his coffee, Norman happily said: “You're right man, this IS a tasty coffee!!!” hijacking Samuel Jackson's burger cult phrase from 'Pulp Fiction'. He chuckled as Andy smiled and rolled his eyes at the reference. Typical Norman!  
    “Yeah, and wait 'til you see how good it'll make you feel!” Andrew replied with a shit-eating grin.

They continued drinking their coffee in companionable silence.  
Not long after having finished his, Norman straightened up and slightly startled Andrew as he cried out:  
    “Oh! I gottcha som'thin', man. Nothin' much, just a gadget but I figured you'd have the need for one. Wait a sec.”

This coffee had apparently quickly worked its way into Norman's body and brain, because as soon as he had uttered these words, he got up briskly and in one swift jump reached the highest step of his trailer. Andrew was always a little amazed at how the man moved and the fleeting image of a leopard leaping out of the bush to catch its prey immediately came to his mind. Norman definitely had in him the same grace and velocity as the noble and feral felines. No wonder his best buddies were cats.

Andrew heard him rummaging about in his 'organized mess' – as Norman named the content of his personal trailer – and saw him reappear two minutes later, holding a small package, a shy smile dancing on his thin lips, handing it to Andy.

    “Maybe you already have one o' these – well you'll see."

Norman looked half thrilled half anxious, which Andy found absolutely endearing.

    “Norm! You got me a present?! Wow... I think this is a first!” Andy chuckled. “Now… I just hope it doesn't blow up in my face of something? I cannot decline, can I? I'll have to take the risk then."

    "No worry 'bout that, man. Hey, you just brought me some exquisite coffee so I'd be a fuckin' dork to play a trick on you. Not this time at least. Anyway, it's really nothin' much, ya know, just to show you I'm not an utterly selfish guy, ha!"

    "I never though you were a selfish guy, Norm. A complete nutcake yeah, but-"

    "Hey, you sonava…!” Norman pretended to be offended and fake-punched Andrew's shoulder in the sweetest way.  
“Humpf, I'll leave it for now… and next time you're surrounded by walkers, I'll let 'em take care o' ya!” he smirked.

    “Soooo? What is it?!” Andrew grinned and asked eagerly.

    “Well open it up, man! Let's see if I'm totally off-base when it comes to finding something of interest for you!” Norman chuckled.

Andy felt like he was buzzing with anticipation but also still felt slightly apprehensive of what was in the package, knowing Norman's tendency to prank him anytime he could - even though he'd just denied wanting to do it now.  
_Wait for it, Norm! I'll get my own back at some point!_  
He chose not to worry too much now and sent Norman a confident smile while quickly tearing up the brown paper protecting the gift. He ended up holding what seemed like… What was this?


	2. Overwhelming gratitude?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is morning coffee time really the right time to give someone a present?  
> Norman soon finds out how weird it can get! ;-)

   “What is it?!” Andrew asked with a childish look, not sure what he was looking at.

   “Err, you already asked that twice, man... It's a combo, smartphone armband and wireless bluetooth earphones. Ya know, since you're into running and all, and I've noticed how you like to listen to music when you go running, but you keep your iPod in your pants pocket, which is really uncomfortable, slamming into your legs or... som'thin' else - while you're running, with the wire always in the way… I sorta took pity on you, ya know. And I also noticed you recently got yourself a SMARTPHONE. Way to go, buddy! Took you a while! Welcome to the 21th century! Hemm... So I figured now instead of putting it inside your pocket an' look a bit like a perv when you are fidgeting with it from the bottom of your pocket... well now you could wear it on your arm instead and use the touchscreen to easily skip through your playlists, check the time, the weather forecast... and stop pretending you don't get my texts and calls! And it's waterproof ya know. Much more handy that way, man. I use one myself on my bike. Well you'll figure out… But maybe you already got one o' these?”

Andrew had been listening to Norman's speech and was amazed. He couldn't believe Norman really had uttered so many words in a row, him who was hardly ever so talkative with anyone. And while listening to Norman, he felt a weird feeling, strangely transfixed and mesmerized at the same time, and he felt a bit hot too. A very weird feeling coming from deep inside, as if radiating from him. And the way he felt must have been displayed on his face because Norman had stopped talking and was now eyeing him with a slightly uneasy and questioning look. Was he even wincing?

    “You ok, man? So you already got one?” Norman asked warily.

Andrew then seemed to somewhat snap out of his unfocused stare, nodded very slowly and looked straight up at Norman with a megawatt smile quickly spreading on his face. He felt eerily delighted, so GRATEFUL to Norman, such an attentionate being!  
But as wonderful as he felt, Andy also instantly noticed his buddy's worried look, which his own bright smile didn't suffice to quench. He decided he just couldn't let Norman have doubts on how he felt about the gift.

   “Hey, you NAILED it, man!" Andy yelled enthusiastically. "Can't believe how long I've been struggling with that damn device and cable throughout my running sessions. And there you go, you show up and find the perfect solution! Damn, I wonder why I never thought of getting one these things earlier, I was so clueless. You just made my day, THANKS Normsky!" 

It was Norman's turn to be positively surprised and amazed at Andrew's over-the-top reaction.  
_WHAAAAT?! Hell, is Andy not a little over-reacting considering the tiny gift I just offered him?!_  
_Is he really happy with my gift? Or is he just mocking it here, making fun of me? Or is he trying to hide his true reaction to the gift, to make me feel good using far-fetched enthusiasm because he actually dislikes it? Would Andy lie to me about such a trivial thing? Is he not trust-worthy, then?! But why would he react in a so exagerated, unnatural way?_

Norman KNEW how good an actor Andy was - a fucking great actor indeed. And if THIS was acting, it was an appalling performance! But in truth, Andy was behaving SO unlike the Andy he knew. It was weird as fuck and Norman felt a bit bothered, betraying his nervousness as he started gnawing on his thumb. _Owww, I really have to quit this stupid tell-tale habit of mine!_ he thought.

Lost in his messy thoughts and inner questioning, Norman felt an overwhelming blush creeping up his cheekbones and ears. He couldn't pinpoint whether he was blushing out of shame for being mocked in an unusual way by his friend, or from hearing such grateful praises coming out of Andy's mouth. Norman decided it must have been a mix of both shame and pride. He hung his head to try and hide his flushed face and troubled thoughts. He decided he had to know if Andy was joking or not.

   “Hum… Andy, do you… like it then?! Or are you just making fun of me here? You better not, man!” Norman ventured, looking sideways at Andy, flustered and a little anxious about his buddy's response.

   “Hell NO! I mean YEAH, I love it, man! Everybody around me know I'm a dedicated jogger and they've seen me fumbling with this thing in my pocket for years and never lifted a finger to make me realize how dumb I looked. You're the only one who thought about getting me out of my misery. You are so observant – that must be Daryl's hunting skills rubbing off on you, man, for sure. You know, if I had some time I'd just wanna go for a run like... right now and try these on with my new phone. Norm, I'm thrilled, I swear!!!”

 

Okaaaay, so Andy maybe isn't faking it... Norman thought as quietly exhaled the air he hadn't notice he'd been keeping in his lungs as if he was training for a freediving trial. He suddenly felt most of the awkward feeling leaving him, content and impressed by his friend.  
_What a surprisingly easy-going guy Andy really is, able to get so appreciative about such a small thing! But what a juggernaut reaction really! Who knew a Brit could have his heart on his sleeve like that? Have I been mistaken all my life about Brits?!_  
But Norman was still somewhat disturbed by Andy's strange behavior and he couldn't help but stare at him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Meanwhile, Andrew was extatic, litterally buzzing with joy – it was a delicious feeling although he didn't know why he was feeling so good so suddenly. He seemed unable to stop his praising at Norman, sounding as if he was on cloud nine – and he was, as his exuberant words indicated:  
   “I'm touched, really, that's so thoughtful of you! You're awesome! Best buddy in the world! Love you, man!”

But seeing Norman looking off and bothered, that was not OK for Andy considering how happy he felt himself.  
_Hmm, Norman still looks doubtful, as if he still doesn't believe me.  
Jesus, if words are not enough, what could I DO to make him understand I meant what I just said?!_

Running out of words and eager to convey his gratitude to his BFF, Andy impulsively switched to action mode. As if animated by an unknown urge, he stood up and leaned toward Norman. All of sudden, he swiftly hooked the nape of Norman's neck, tugged to meet his face half way and planted a quick firm and noisy kiss on his lips, before freeing him and settling back into his chair, back to smile-and-stare mode.

Norman was utterly caught by surprise, had no time to turn his face away. He trustingly followed Andy's move, expecting a mere friendly hug and totally unaware of what was coming. The fact was, his reflexes were instantly dulled as Andy's soft hand seized him and he just went limp as a kitten grabbed by the scruff of the neck by its mother to make him still.  
He passively saw Andy's happy face and ecstatic gaze quickly closing in on him, felt Andy's plump smooth lips connecting with his own - warm, slightly moist and flavored with a hint of roasted coffee - felt their pressure, heard a mild 'umpf!' escaping his own throat, followed a second later by the bright 'smooch' sound produced by their parting pairs of lips, as Andy retreated.

The whole move only took four seconds flat.  
The moment was gone as soon as it had started, but it sure seemed longer to Norman. As soon as Andy's hand left his neck, Norman instantly felt punch-drunk and lost. His mouth fell agape and he was dazed, unable to process anything for a while.  
His surprise was such that all these microscopic organic details had been captured by his five senses and instantly engraved in his body and mind, which would later make the whole experience all the more disturbing to him.

As for Andy, he was comfortably sitting laid back in his deck chair, seemingly overwhelmed by an altered state of felicity and altogether clueless about the possible consequences of his one-sided move...


	3. Reversed roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman asks Andy about what just happened...  
> But Andy doesn't respond the expected way. Can things get any weirder? Yes, they can! ;-)

The wheels of the world seemed to have stop turning and a mesmerizing silence had settled between them. The two men were staring at each other's face, boring into each other's eyes and nothing else seemed to exist around them. After what seemed like a good 15 seconds, Norman regained some control over his brain and mouth and slowly stuttered:

    “Wow... What was that, man? You just kissed me... on the lips?!”

And while asking for confirmation, Norman became conscious of the reality and enormity of his question, and felt his face suddenly getting really hot, turning pink up to his ears. Yep, despite being the cuddling type, Norman actually was feeling embarrassed and quite at a loss by the current situation. HE usually was the cuddly one, kissing (or licking!) everyone on set while dressing it up as pure banter pranks, an easy-going way to show them his care and affection. One of these great moments surely was the big surprise sexy smooch he'd given Danai while she was chatting with Michael Cudlitz aka 'Abraham' ...she really didn't see that one coming! Prank kissing was fun, yeah.

But his relationship with Andy was sacred ground, a whole other territory and he'd never dared kissing him like that.

 _Andy is acting so NOT like Andy right now! I've NEVER EVER seen him so demonstrative!  
And this KISS coming out of nowhere! What the fuck was that?_ Norman thought.

And said Andy just kept staring at his friend with a huge smile on his lips, a mischievous look in his eyes, and still looking unnervingly relaxed. He just answered with one word:

    “Yeah!”

    “Andy! What's gotten into ya?! You look like a mad man who just had electroshock therapy, man! You ok?”

    “I feel great, Norm - thanks to you!” Andy actually looked ecstatic.

Still feeling the kiss on his lips, Norman thought _Nah! Andy is sure looking and acting like a weirdo today!_  
It had not been a mere peck on his lips, it had been a quick but strong kiss. And he apparently seemed to be the only of them thinking that Andy was acting really out of his natural more bashful self. Norman was usually the one giving out kisses to everyone, and he felt helpless with this reversed roles situation, somewhat bothered, as if he suddenly was out-of-tune with his friend.

    “I mean…aren't you reacting a li'l bit too passionately about this? You've never... kissed me like that before, outta the blue! You're behaving so different than your normal self, man... Is there a message here or som'thin'?! Are you drunk, maybe?”

    “Drunk?! Andy replied with a giggle. No man, it's just that you deserve it! You're so caring and thoughtful! I wanted to show you how your present made me feel. Did you dislike it?”

Andy was still smiling from ear to ear, beaming at Norman – and Andy's good mood and smile were infectious. Norman was beginning to soften and suddenly felt slightly dizzy. _Wow, wow! Stay focused!_ Norman inwardly swatted himself.

    “Andy, look... I can't say I 'disliked' it… I'm not the type of guy who complains about tokens of affection... More like the opposite, you know that. So I'd say I… appreciated it... But that's over the top, man! That's a whole different thing, coming from you! And I only offered you a small present here, for fuck's sake! Tell me... how would you react if I offered you som'thin more... say, a brand new pair of your favorite cowboy boots. Would you jump at me and rape me or som'thin?!”

Andy's face suddenly became animated and even more delighted, if that was even possible:

    “You mean these boots I wear on set?! Ooooh, I love them so much! But they're so worn out, man. I desperately want a new pair of these for myself! If you could get me a new pair of the exact same, I'd definitely kiss you again!”

Norman gasped and felt that the air was decidedly too hot around him and within his lungs. He could feel his cheeks and ears burning and he was now breathing a bit like a stranded fish. He didn't dare answering Andy's supplication, feeling like he would go insane if he did. Overrun by frustration, Norman ran his hands over his face and shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the awkward situation.

Catching a glimpse of Andy's watch, Norman startled, suddenly became aware of how much time had fled since the beginning of their strange conversation. It was already time to change into his Daryl clothes and go to makeup. He had no time and no choice but to accept the lack of explanation from Andy, who seemed unable to come to his senses and shape an elaborate and more satisfying answer.

Norman just said:  
    “Ok. You know what? You don't want to explain now? Fine, you'll explain later. Let's just not make ourselves late, we don't wanna be the last ones on set, do we? I'm going to change now. And I suggest you snap out of this strange trance of yours and... do the same, man.”

Having said so, Norman got up and climbed the steps to enter his trailer, to get prepared and summon Daryl.  
He was annoyed he'd have to wait before he could drill deeper into Andy's psyche and get a suitable explanation for his behavior. Utterly dumbfounded, he wished he could understand the reason behind his friend's sudden urge to kiss him, and started to think intensely, hoping to find a logical 'why', somehow. _Man, what has gotten into Andy?_

It was the first time he'd offered him a proper gift – a package, wrapped in paper and all – aside from the regular drinks or meals in town where they paid for one another in turns. So... was this Andy's 'normal' way of reacting to a real present from a close one, a friend? Norman had no real reference point. But Andy sure didn't look like he was the kind of man prone to overreact as a kid who never had Christmas presents. Andy was the British type – he should be more bashful and phlegmatic – shouldn't he? Anyway, Norm thought he'd better think twice before offering him a present in a public place. _God knows how Andy would do!_

As for the kissing thing, Norman had to admit he had himself licked or kissed by surprise most of the cast members… Mainly female cast members, but some of the male ones too. Not Andy though, as if he felt shy about it, maybe too close to him to banter that far. He actually feared Andy's reaction, feared he'd be shocked.  
But now, could this surprise-kissing be a joke, after all? Could it be Andy's new way of shocking HIM, to get his own back for older pranks he'd played on him earlier? Well, if Andy wanted to prank and shock HIM, it was a total success - for once.  
_Hell, Andy's just blown my brains out for a whole minute here!_  
Norman also had to admit that his BFF seemingly making a pass at him felt weird as fuck – but slightly arousing too.

Sure the whole world knew of their 'true bromance' as they named the close buddy relationship they shared.  
Sure they had fun playing the more-than-buddies couple in public, at conventions and media interviews and TV sets around the world…  
And sure Andy spontaneously hugged him, even occasionally kissed the back his head, his brow or hair while they hugged, even in public places. But Andy he was not the expansive kind, he NEVER started it, most of the time he only responded to Norman's cuddles and kisses, and when he did it was scarcely on the cheeks, let alone on the lips. Hell! This was utterly unknown territory for their 'bromantic' relationship. And Norman didn't want to look past it, he cared too much. He was now aching to know the truth and understand Andy's underlying motivations.

Unfortunately, now was not the time. Their working day was just starting. So Norman decided to let it flow, just for now, and tried to shut the whole thing out of his mind and focus instead on his part and his lines for the day's scenes, shielding himself by sliding into characters, into Daryl's shoes.

Fortunately, he knew today's schedule would keep him away from Andy, to shoot separate scenes with the second crew. He would have some time to clear his mind and prevent the weird feelings assaulting him. Or so he hoped.

Alas, Norman kept hearing the smoochy sound of their shared kiss echoing in the recesses of his mind.  
A pretty nice sound, he had to admit but...  
_Fuck, Andy! WHY did you have to do that NOW?!_


	4. Smiley Kissy Andy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting for a few weeks! Chapter 5 is coming soon!
> 
> This chapter is centered on Andrew's POV after his morning interaction with Norman.  
> One unknown original character in this chapter (Andy's makeup artist on set).
> 
> \- ENJOY and please send Kudos, and Comments to tell me what you liked, this motivates me a LOT - THANKS :)

Andy watched Norman disappear inside his trailer with a rather grumpy face. He wondered why his friend looked so pissed with the kiss...  
He then slowly raised from his recliner, in a daze. As he entered his own trailer, he put Norman's present on the table, glancing at it dearly.

He started changing clothes and doing so, the gears in his brain turned quicker. He thought of what had just happened, as if he was just realizing. He had a slowly growing sensation that something was off between him and Norman, sort of a misunderstanding. Andy felt in this exquisite state yet a bit weird. He wondered if he hadn't pushed it too far. _Did I mess up? Have I crossed a line? Norman usually loves kisses and cuddles. So was he really shocked or just acting as if he was? Shouldn't he rather feel happy that I sincerely appreciated his gift and wanted to show him how much I'm fond of him?_

Above all, Andy was also astonished at his own behavior, at how cheeky he had been to kiss Norman out of the blue. That was so unlike him – yet he didn't feel any shame, and that was weird to him to feel so at ease about it. He was usually the 'shy' one. And kissing a cast mate was a first… for him at least. Because Norman, HE used to do this all the time – as a prank to surprise his cast members friends, so it seemed; in truth, it was his way to expressing his deep care for them in a uninhibited way. If that was 'OK' to Norman, why wouldn't it be so for himself? So Andy decided to label what he'd just did as the same: just for fun and to express his gratitude to Norman. He was so fond of him, he truly did. But was it really the same as Norman's playful banter? Andy was now questioning his own nature, his own intention and feelings toward the man.

As he was changing into his Rick's clothes, Andy remembered what Norman had pinpointed earlier: he wasn't feeling in total control. Still caught up in this strange trance-like state, a minor version of what an out-of-body experience would feel like, Andy felt an oozing sensation running through his veins. Pure delight was still around even though the person that had triggered it wasn't around anymore. Could this weird feeling be a side-effect of kissing Norman? Maybe. He really didn't know right now.

Norman had told him “Snap out of it, man!” but this seemed to be a lasting sensation. Not an unpleasant one but clearly impossible to rein in for the moment. So Andy decided to wait, hoping that his current state would recede pretty soon. Because he was slightly fearful that it might interfere with his concentration and acting skills. Shooting time was in one hour tops and changing into Rick was probably not going to help the situation. This day was going to be a psychedelic, schizophrenic one for sure!

 

A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N

 

On his way to the makeup trailer, Andy greeted everyone he came across with a dazzling ear-to-ear smile, a sincere reflection of his inner still radiant mood. Andy was always smiling to everyone on set, but today everyone could notice there was something extra in his smile and eyes, something brighter than usual. And everyone was in awe at his delighted face, noticing how happy he seemed and wondering why.

As he reached the makeup trailer, he was welcomed by makeup artist Angela who immediately noted how radiant he looked:

    “Hi, Andy! Wow, you look like you're in a super good mood to start the week, dear! Come on in! But could you stop smiling like that or I'm gonna melt right-away and it's already too hot in here!” she laughed.

She nicely gestured him inside, silently wishing to know why he looked so exhilarated on what was supposedly a 'normal' day on set - since no promo, guest or anything special was planned.

    “Sooo... you had a super weekend, right? Care to share with me?”

Andy being already such a chatterbox in his 'normal' state, right now he felt even more talkative, like an open book that couldn't keep anything to himself. He told her the same thing he'd told Norman about his weekend – nothing out of normal, really. But then he went on about Norman offering him a “pretty cool present” and how super excited he felt about it. And then he went on and on about how “Norm was so cool and adorable and lovely and all", ending by telling her that he had thanked him with a kiss but that he was disappointef it felt one-sided and he was wondering why Norman didn't seem to appreciate the move.

    “Hey, do you have an idea why Norm didn't like me kissing him?”

    “Ha ha ha! Oh my God, Andy you're so funny, really! I know you love Norman, but you sound even fonder of him now. Tell me when is the wedding? I want to be invited!” she laughed, thinking Andy was just playing dumb to make her laugh.

    “Hmmm, I'll first have to ask him if he agrees to it!” Andy chuckled.

 

A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N

 

After makeup, Andy went to meet the shooting team and his fellow cast members friends with whom he was going to work for the day, among which Danai, his 'TV soul mate'... and soon to be 'TV wife' too. He loved to banter with her quite as much as did with Norman... quite.

    “Hey! Hi Andy! Wow, you look stunning today, even through the dirt and grime they put on you. How come?! Are you that joyful just seeing me or what? I want to know!” she asked, smiling back at him.

Andy had no other choice but to tell his story to Danai as well, including the kissing part, thus resulting in her mouth gaping wide and her eyes looking round like they would pop out of their sockets.

    “You did WHAT?! Square on the lips, really?!" she cried out, totally overexcited.

    “What?! I kissed him 'thank you', that's all... What's wrong with that?” Andy replied with a slight shrug in a matter-of-fact way, still smiling calmly, as if it was perfectly normal to kiss one's best friend to thank them for a present.

_What's wrong with that?_  
   


Danai couldn't believe her ears. She rolled her eyes, thinking Andy had to be joking at her expense, although it was not April's Fools day. _You're a damn good actor, Andy baby, but you're not fooling me!_ she thought.

Danai laughed hard and shook her head in disbelief with a huge smile.

   “Oh yeah, like you really did that, Andy! As if you would! You know, if you wanna play with me, at least gimme something slightly more believable than that.”

    “Oh, but I did! I just had to do it. You don't believe me?”

    “Nu-hu, sorry I don't. You and I know you'd NEVER do that with Norman – or with anyone for that matter. It just isn't YOU Andy, you're too much of a gentleman to do this kind of thing, to invade people's personal space like Norman does, and I just can't picture you kissing Nor-”

Danai was stopped short in the middle of her sentence as Andy suddenly leaned and kissed her full lips, his hands darting to cup her face in the sweetest way. And it was over in just two seconds.

 _What the heck???_ was all she could think. Just like Norman before, Danai was totally flabbergasted by Andy's unexpected and bold token of affection.

Sure, she and Andy had a great friendly relationship and were getting closer as TWD seasons went by. And they had learned recently that a much awaited love relationship was coming between Rick and Michonne - at last! Still, they had never kissed before, on or off camera. Andy was a married man and he was not keen on giving any food for gossip concerning his marriage. He was always dealing with his on-screen partners in a very professional and respectful way, he never kissed anyone off-screen for pure banter like this. Whereas Norman didn't mind jumping out of the blue on people (women or even men!) to steal a kiss from time to time. But Norman was single and the cuddling type, he was just being his normal self doing so. Andy was not.

    “Wow! Andy… Errrr... this is new...and nice!!! Man, you're not the Andy I know! What's gotten into you? What did you eat for breakie? Did you take a bite out of Norman?!?” Danai said, facepalming to hide her huge bashful grin, and feeling her cheeks suddenly growing hot. _Oh great, I'm blushing now! Good thing I'm dark skinned, it won't be too obvious! Breath, girl, breath! Shit, it's just Andy kissing you off-camera for the first time! You can handle that, can't you?!_

Andy was satisfied with the effect his kiss obviously had on Danai. He knew her quite well and could tell she was totally surprised and embarrassed too. He wanted to make a point for Danai to believe him, and this seemed to have worked well. _Actions are always more convincing than words!_ , so he thought right now.

    “Well, can you picture it NOW? Do you believe me?” he said with a satisfied smile and a smug look.

    “...Yeah, yeah, now I think I do!” Danai looked at him in awe, still gaping and trying to regain her composure.  
“And from this day, I'm gonna have to beware of both Norman AND you! You're one hell of a kissing-team!”

At that moment, the cast was called to set to prepare the scenes to shoot and they both got up and went to work. Andy felt really happy with himself, while Danai was eyeing him with a suspicious look typical of Michonne, willing to understand what had happened to the shier Andy she knew.

_What the heck, Andy?_


	5. What's eating you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONGER CHAPTER!  
> Norman and Andy each confide in their closest female friends on set.  
> Andy has a revelation.

When Norman left his trailer, he cautiously glanced at Andy's trailer door, checking if it was open or not. He didn't want to come across Andy right after what had happened, since he felt slightly on edge and he needed to cool down a bit.

Today he knew he would be working with Melissa with the second shooting team, while Andy would be with the first team elsewhere. As much as Norman loved to share scenes with Andy, working separately today suited him perfectly well.

Norman was very fond of Melissa. Over the years, they had become close as co-workers and good friends, they even felt like family. But while he used to indulge in silly banter with his male colleagues and friends, the relationship he and Melissa had was a more serious one, a mutual confidant and trustworthy one. They used to share each other's little secrets, confide about the good and bad days, and their conversations helped Norman cope more easily than talking with anyone else. She was always very acute as if she had antennas, and could sense when something was going wrong. Most of the time, she was able to understand Norman better than he did himself.

He rushed to the makeup trailer, to get the usual grime and dirt applied to his face and arms, and get his hair done - or rather 'undone' - to get Daryl's scruffy appearance. He then went to meet the team and quickly found Melissa.

     “Hello, Sweetie!” she greeted him, using this cute word with him to make him smile. She was always glad to see Norman, and wanted to see him smile.

     “Hi Melissa, how are ya?” Norman answered, granting her a small smile and a sweet look, trying to fool her about his emotional confusion. But he then unconsciously looked down, already lost in his thoughts. His mind was wandering in the recent past and he had to make an effort to focus on the here and now. Melissa immediately noticed.

     “Owww, that was a fleeting smile! Where's it gone? What's that frown on your face, sweetie?”

     “Frown? Uh… Hum sorry, I was just thinking 'bout something... bothering me… a bit.”

     “Oh... Sorry to hear that. It's a pity to feel troubled so early in the day. Well I'm always here, if you need to talk. I don't want to play the 'shrink' here but we both know how much bad thoughts can be parasites and get in the way while we're acting. Do you want to share what's eating you? Oups, sorry for the pun!” she chucked and patted her soft hand on his arm encouragingly.

     “Errr… That's really nice of you Mel'. I dunno if I can share it with anyone right now. But thanks for asking, you're always so good to me and trying to help. You're a true friend.”

     “You're welcome.” she smiled up to her eyes, with a soft understanding look.

Yet, Norman considered her offer for five seconds and realized that even if she couldn't help, he needed to tell someone and talk it out of his system or he wouldn't be able to work efficiently. He decided to spill the beans, at least partially. He looked at her sideways, not wanting to say too much.

     “You know… It's just… I had a moment with Andy this morning and the strangest thing happened. He was really weird and I don't know what to think of it.”

     “With Andy? OK, you both have grown so close now, I understand how much this must bother you. Well I'm sure you can talk about it later on with him. It can't be that bad, right?. Andy is usually a sweet caring man. Unless you had strong word... Did you two have a fight?"

     "A fight? No, no! Although there was some... 'contact'."

     "Did he hit you, then?" she said.  
But Norman heard "Did he hit ON you?"

     "Sorry, what? !Errr..." Norman was confused as he thought Melissa was reading his mind. _Did Andy HIT ON ME?_

     "I mean was he nasty to you?”

     “Oh! No no no! Quite the contrary actually... I gave him a small present and he was nice… only too nice.”

     “Too nice? But how could he be “too nice”? And then how come you feel so bad about it? You too adore each other.”

     “Yeah well, it's kinda difficult to tell and to explain.” Norman said, preferring to keep the kissing part to himself. “I can't figure it out myself, you know. But you're right, I'll go meet him later on and we'll talk. Thanks for hearing me. Please keep it to yourself. For now, I must concentrate on my lines, I hope I won't mess up too much.” he sighed. “Would you help me rehearse?”

     “Anything you need, Norman!” she took his hand and squeezed it to give him comfort.

     “Melissa, you're an angel, thanks.” and he kissed her cheek tenderly.

She chuckled and they went to work.

Talking to Melissa about what was nagging him had a positive effect on Norman and he felt somewhat relieved afterwards.  
_Talking is always good to help solve problems!_ he concluded, glad that Melissa was there for him when he needed her.

 _It will be OK_ , he thought, hoping that Andy would be more talkative than this morning.  
He was able to act his scenes without much trouble. Melissa kept smiling and that was his anchor for the day. His memory of Andy's kiss slowly became blurrier and left him alone for some time, while the very real action scenes he had to act effectively got all his attention for the rest of the day.

 

A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N&A&N

 

Andy's schedule wasn't too heavy today. Not much action, mainly a few conversational scenes with 'Michonne' and other Alexandria characters. Still the tone of these scenes required a good dose of seriousness and although Andy knew his lines, he really felt a huge gap between his current happy mood and what was expected from him. He was trying very hard to put himself into his 'Rick mood', upset or at least bothered by Alexandria people doing what-the-fuck. But he really felt too exhilarated to be able to act the way he wanted and get it right.

Greg was in charge and behind the camera that day. He quickly noticed Andy's merry mood and how much he had to restrain himself to inject a gloomy tone in his lines and his acting. And as much as Andy tried, his lines were coming out much too joyful for Greg's liking. He decided to ask Andy about it.

     “Hey Andy! I can see you are very happy today, but could you please play it… darker? It's not Carnival Day in Alexandria! You know, that gloomy air of yours like when everything is going to go haywire again. Are you OK with that?” he inquired.

Andy smiled sheepishly to Greg and shrugged apologetically.  
     “Sure sure, absolutely Greg! I agree with you about the tone. That's the way I'd like to play it too. But I don't know, I feel so happy this morning that I have a hard time getting into the right mood. I'm sorry about that… I don't know why but I can't keep this happiness off my face, I feel dumb. I'll do my best.”

     “Alright. Well you take five OK, and try to cool down and get into the mood. Let's rehearse and prepare for the next scene meanwhile...”

Andy felt bad about not performing as well as he wanted and above all as Greg wanted. He was so dedicated to his work and always so perfectionist about getting it right that the directors and crew were now used to expect from him nothing but the utmost quality of acting, and he hated to disappoint. The early morning heat was not helping either.

He apologetically waved at the team and did as Greg suggested, going to sit at some distance aside. He decided a cool Diet Coke would do him good, maybe help him concentrate and wipe that stupid grin from his lips. He grabbed an icy Coke can from one of the coolers at the actors' disposal and sat down in a shaded area, trying to empty his mind. But now he was out of the shooting area, he immediately thought about Norman again, of how much he cared for the man and…  
_STOP IT, ANDY!_ he chastised himself. _You've got work to do and this is NOT the time! You must concentrate on the HERE and NOW! But Christ, this is difficult._

He applied the cold Coke can to his neck – that felt damn good. He then drank down his Coke in a few gulps and the cool drink seemed to do him good, dealing with the heat at least. But he drank it too quickly and felt the dull pain due of excessive cold shooting to his temples, bringing him back to Earth and out of his slight trance. _Ouch!_

Andy had been relaxing for ten minutes already and knew he had to go back to the set sooner or later, the sooner the better. He really didn't want to been seen as a 'diva' having one of her whims. He had never acted like one and didn't want to start now. He respected his co-workers too much for that.

He examined his inner state, to see how he felt now. That's when he realized that something was actually evolving within him. The heat seemed even hotter that before, like a heavy lid weighing down his whole body, head, shoulders, back, legs. He ran his hands across his sweaty face and neck, inhaled and exhaled heavily, got up and stretched and breathed deeply, as if his whole body was suddenly craving for oxygen. He felt a bit dizzy and had to sit down. And he also noticed his merriness wearing out, fading away slowly but surely.  
_WOW! What's happening now. Is it the heat? Am I getting sunstroke, that early?_

He sat down and tried to clear his mind again. It seemed to work this time. A few minutes later, Andy could feel his mood was not as high as earlier and that a kind of anxiety was creeping over him, mixed with a feeling he identified as guilt.

Guilt. Sure, he felt guilty for abandoning his team who kept working while he was relaxing aside. But deep down, Andy felt that was not the only reason why he felt it. He racked his brain intensely to understand what he felt guilty about.

And then it all came back to him in a flash and connected with reality.  
Andy suddenly came to his senses about what had happened just two hours ago.  
Norman. The coffee. The present. The kiss.  
_Holly SHIT!!! Shit! Shit! Shiiiit! What've I done! What've I done!! WHY did I do that?!!_

Andy's cheeks and neck immediately flushed bright pink as he remembered the moment his lips collided with Norman's. He cringed and his hands jumped to cover his face, shame now overwhelming him.  
_I kissed Norman. What the F*** was I thinking? And he seemed pretty pissed about it, didn't he?! Did I dream this? No. I know I kissed him. I can still feel it. But that's not possible! How could I not realize then???_

Andy's mood crashed just like a plane shot down. No more happy mood and carelessness. Reality hit him hard, connecting with his brain as his earlier morning memories washed over him like huge waves one after the other, destroying his morning peace and happiness.  
He wasn't sure of anything, it all was very blurry in his mind. But at the same time, if felt very real.  
And he had even told Danai about it.  
And he had KISSED HER too! _Owww, I'm sooo fucked!_

WHY his earlier actions that seemed perfectly fine to him two hours earlier, now seemed really WRONG? What had come over him to make him feel so BAD so suddenly? Andy racked his brain to understand the reason for this emotional rollercoaster he was riding. The only similar experience he could relate to was a long-gone memory, one of going down after a very strong joint, with no intermediate stage.  
Going down… _NOOO! No no no! Oh my God, could it be...?!_

After feeling guilty and getting bright pink with shame, Andy felt the reverse phenomenon, instantly going pale as fear took over and he realized the only possible reason he could imagine for what he was experiencing.

_I messed up soooo much! Norman's going to kill me. It's my fault and I have to face the music. There's no escaping a confrontation tonight. Or a dead-or-alive showdown, really.  
Owww! And what about Danai? She took the kiss pretty well. How to explain that? Maybe she thought I was practicing for our coming romance? Or maybe she thought I was just going nuts._

Andy squeezed his face in his hands and sighed heavily. He felt as if the weight of the whole world was on his shoulders. Just like Rick did.  
_Well that's at least one problem solved! Now that I feel like SHIT, I can play Rick alright! No need to pretend that the world's not gone shitty!_

Things now looked very different than this early morning. The happy but treacherous haze in which he was swimming had faded away. Andy's view on the situation was much trickier but also much clearer. And what he could foresee didn't look too good.

He slowly stood up, and decided he was ready to go back to work. They must be waiting for him to return. And work was all he had left to forget about his confrontation with Norman awaiting him later this day. He pushed far to the back of his mind the fact that he had ALSO kissed Danai! Now that he felt like his old self again, he wouldn't dare look at her in the eyes more than what was needed for the scenes.

As soon as he got back, his gloomy face shocked everyone. His face and attitude were totally contrasting with what he looked like when he had left the set. Andy and his good mood seemed to have totally vanished, and 'Rick' was now back with a vengeance, so intense that they had the impression that Andy was gone for good. They all wondered what kind of trick he used to be able to transform himself like that.  
Danai tried to catch his eye but he kept looking away and also now looked definitely gloomy.  
_What the heck? What has come over him in just twenty minutes?_

As for Greg, he seemed satisfied although slightly worried about Andy's downcast appearance.

    “Good to see you back, Andy. But err… you look pale. Do you feel OK?”

    “Yeah yeah. Peachy. Rick is back.” Andy replied not smiling anymore now.

    “Oh well… Alright then. OK! Everyone's ready? Let's go shoot this scene now.”

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly. Andy was now totally in the right mood to play 'Rick', he felt like Rick more than ever. He avoided the best he could to think about his negative feelings and thoughts about having to face Norman.

By 6:00pm, alternating takes and pauses, they had shot what was planned and everyone was pretty exhausted from the heat.  
Andy was both mentally and physically drained and was more than relieved when Greg decided to call it quits.

    “OK folks, that's it for today! Thanks a lot to all of you, we've worked well. Go rest and cool down, you've earned it, and see y'all tomorrow… Oh my God, if that heat doesn't kill us all! Pfffew!”

Andy sighed several times to ease the pressure he felt inside and put his hands on his hips, looking downward and really upset now that he had nothing else to distract him mind from the trial coming.

Danai had been watching him play 'Rick' with that sad look all along. He seemed so in character since he'd come back from his pause that and hadn't dared talk more that a few words with him in between takes. She was really wondering how he felt now that the working day was over and he was free.

    “Hey, Andy. You OK? Where's your smile gone? You were so joyful this morning. Has Rick's mood infected you that much?” Danai asked warily.

    “Hum. Yeah I'm OK, thanks. You know, I have to apologize...”

    “What for?”

    “Well for earlier. Stealing that kiss from you, this morning. That was totally out of place. I'm sorry for that, I wasn't myself. I hope you won't blame me too much...”

    “Ah-ha! You say 'you weren't yourself'! Who were you then? What came over you? Because that was so unlike you. That was more Norman's way.” she cried out, teasing him.

Andy was at a loss for words. He actually now had a good inkling of what had come over him earlier but he thought it'd be useless telling her, it would only mess things up some more. Also, he wasn't sure what Danai thought of his bold behavior, although she looked more surprised than upset.  
Danai saw his hesitation and decided to put him out of his misery.

    “Seriously, don't you worry about that kiss, Andy! Do you really think I would complain about you kissing me?! I didn't make a fuss when Norman did it.” (seeing Andy's eyebrows shooting upwards on hearing that, Danai thought – _Oh oh, apparently nobody told him!_ )

    “And yours was a really nice kiss. So don't blame yourself. I know you're a humble man in your heart, but in case it hasn't occurred to you yet, ANY woman would want to be kissed by you! You're a gorgeous man and now I know you're a good kisser too...” she winked in a half-serious manner “...which is great since the 'Richonne' romance is coming our way pretty soon – so we'll have to experience that some more!” she giggled nervously thinking back to the magic moment. “OK now, could you stop showing me that glum look... Please?” she asked with a smile, hoping that after reassuring him the best she could, she could also cheer him up.

    “Wow I'm relieved that you don't feel bad about it and about me. And I'm sorry for my glum look, I just realized I have to do something I dread - that's why.”

    “Oh. And by the look on you face, I'd say it must be a real drag!”

    “Yeah… Much less fun than kissing you that's for sure. You're an angel, Danai.” Andy replied with a wink and a shy smile.

He suddenly looked straight into here eyes with a pleading look:

    “Oh! And please, don't tell anyone about what I told you earlier. About me kissing Norman. That'd just feed the gossip and I really don't need that. Can you keep it to yourself, please?”

Danai heard Andy's plea and answered with a silent half-hearted nod. She would have loved to tease Andy and tell her friends about him making a pass at Norman – wasn't it what it was?  
But he looked so distraught now, so utterly different than when he'd kissed her this morning that she accepted his request.

    “Alright. I won't tell.” she added to reassure him.

Andy looked appeased and slowly drew the breath he was holding.

    “Thanks Danai! You're saving me. Because you know, with Norman too I wasn't myself. I acted on a weird urge I didn't know I had in me… or something else.” His voice broke and he looked sideways not wanting to elaborate about the why.

    “...BUT in exchange for my silence, I expect you to tell me what caused your behavior, with Norman and with me. There's a reason for everything and I want to know. Deal?” Danai continued, pushing her luck.

    “OK Danai, I owe you that. I'll tell you… a bit later if you don't mind because I'm not really sure about it, I just have an inkling and I have to make sure.” Andy replied, yielding to reach a compromise.

    “Alright. But don't make me wait too long or I'll tell!” she chuckled and winked at him.

Andy nodded in approval, turned his heels and headed back to the cast members' trailers area. He didn't want to linger around because he needed as much time as possible on his own. He needed a shower and to cool down in his air-conditioned trailer, before facing Norman. On his way, he inquired about what time Norman's team would finish shooting and learned that he had less that one hour.

Danai watched him go and sighed. Early this morning, after Andy's kiss, she'd felt really astounded and excited but she didn't want to let it show because she thought it was just pure sexy banter from Andy - like Norman used to do. But now she had an "explanation", which she had been waiting for the whole day. And after Andy's admission that “he wasn't himself”, it made a bit more sense. But it also left her a bit disappointed, because she first thought the kiss confirmed that Andy had the hots for her – he was so obvious staring at her with a cute smile everywhere they went together, hugging her and verbally teasing her during interviews too. So this admission sounded like back-pedaling. Maybe he didn't really fancied her, maybe he didn't wish to kiss her. Andy could be playful but she secretly wished he was more daring as his normal self. This glimpse of sexy-kissing Andy this morning had such an effect on her that she couldn't think of it without blushing. And she was really looking forward to know the final twist of this story.  
_Hum! That 'Richonne' storyline was going to be an exciting adventure!_

///

TBC


End file.
